


The Return of Garaxion

by Crazen_Blackfang



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazen_Blackfang/pseuds/Crazen_Blackfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Anduin and Wrathion thought they were rid of Garaxion forever, Garaxion is brought back to life as an undead twilight wyrm. Can Anduin and Wrathion finish the dragon off once in for all? Will they be able to avoid his tricks? Only fate can decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garaxion's Return

Garaxion opened his eyes, looking over to the pools of blood around him. His eyes lit up with a twilight fire as he slowly got up. Something pushing him to continue on. He let out a roar and inhaled, then exhaled, releasing a large violet fire that would engulf the bars keeping him within the cage. Melting them into nothing. He slowly got up and dealt with the wardens coming after him, either eating them alive or crushing them underfoot. He channeled a twilight beam at one wall, creating a circle. Then the circle melted off the wall, creating some escape route for Garaxion. He grinned then floated upwards, a laugh echoing through the hallways as he flew through the large hole in the wall, making his escape. 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Wrathion had not been too far away from Baradin Hold when he heard that haunting laughter. Oh no... no no no.. Wrathion knew that this could only mean one thing.

Garaxion, The Lord of Twilight, had returned.


	2. Wrathion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garaxion finally catches up with his 'son' but it's different than Wrathion expected it to be.

Garaxion flew further away from Baradin Hold, grinning as he caught a scent. He swooped downward then landed, sniffing around.

Wrathion hid, hearing a thud of something landing. He listened intently for something to happen.

Garaxion followed the 'trail' of Black Dragon essence, leading him to where Wrathion was hiding. By that time he was very much near Wrathion, peeking around walls and other objects to see if he could find Wrathion. Wrathion realized who was here and quickly tried to sprint behind other object to get farther away from Garaxion. In his mind PRAYING that Garaxion didn't find him. He couldn't bare to think about what Garaxion could do - WOULD do.

Garaxion spun around, hearing footsteps. He followed the trail of Black Dragon essence again, then spotted Wrathion and went sneaky as he climbed up onto a large storing box behind Wrathion's hiding spot, gazing down at him silently. Watching him move. Wrathion could sense something nearby so he looked around and continued moving, going as quick as he could. He kept replaying the events of what happend the last time he had encountered the Council Leader, well, FORMER leader at that.

Garaxion leaped to another storing box, then another, and so on until he saw Wrathion stop moving, doing his best to be silent.

Wrathion looked around, his heart thumping in his chest. Had he lost him? Wrathion was still sense SOMETHING and he hoped it wasn't Garaxion but he knew it was most likely him. Garaxion grinned, licking his lips as he stared at Wrathion from above. He sharpened his claws. Wrathion looked around one last time before he began to sprint off, panting as he did so. His heart still thumping loudly in his chest. 'This couldn't be happening...' He thought.

Garaxion shrouded himself within a shadow shield, and then vanished into thin air. Wrathion still continued to run, his legs beginning to burn. He stopped when he could no longer sense a prescence. He gasped for air, panting, and thanking the Titans Garaxion hadn't found him. Atleast Wrathion HOPED Garaxion hadn't found him.

Bone-like claws of a color of a fading purple curled around Wrathion's chest. A faint twilight aura behind him.

Wrathion's eyes went wide and he yelled out, trying to get out of the claws, struggling.One pair of claws unwrapped from Wrathion's chest, then replaced by a bone-like hand with the same color of a faint purple covering Wrathion's mouth. Wrathion still continued to struggle. He heated his mouth and shot fire onto the hand, cursing to himself as he KNEW who this was. There was only one person who would assault him in such a way.

The bone-like hand was burnt as it moved away from Wrathion's mouth, the claws went back to curling around Wrathion's chest, holding him in place. Faint purple flesh of a tip of a Dragon's head was seen as a voice whispered into Wrathion's ear;

"...Did you think you were rid of me?...You were wrong...Wrathion...Now don't resist my love..."

Wrathion hissed still struggling against the dragon. 

'' I WILL be rid of you! Even if I have to kill you a thousand times!'' Wrathion paused for a moment then laughed. '' Love? THIS is 'love?!' I can assure you, Garaxion that this is not love. And it will never be 'love'.''

A sinister grin went across the dragon's face. "...Aww...You hurt my feelings..."

Wrathion grinned. '' Good. But I doubt you have any 'feelings.'''

"...Because you ruined mine...When you left me..." Then the bone-like claws curled around Wrathion's chest began to tear into his armor, trying to slash at Wrathion's flesh.  
Wrathion yelled out, struggling with the claws. '' I left for a good reason! I do not appreciate being controlled!''

"...Because you didn't accept my love...I had to force it in..." Garaxion mumbled.

Wrathion laughed. '' Love? Corrupting me was your 'love'?''

"...Oh...No no...You won't be leaving me this time..."

Wrathion began to struggle harder. '' I would rather DIE than be with you!''

"...Then what would your 'prince' say...?" Garaxion grinned.

Wrathion scowled. '' Anduin would understand the circumstances, Garaxion. And I'm sure he would agree.''

"...I already have him..." Garaxion stated. '' What would he say if you were dead.. gone forever? I don't think he'd appreciate your descision.''

Wrathion shook his head. '' NO! Release him! He isn't involved with this! LEAVE HIM OUT OF IT!''

"...I don't want him to steal my little Prince...Oh no..."

''Steal me from you? I was never yours and I never will be!''

"...Hm..." The claws released Wrathion. 

Wrathion stumbled forward and scowled turning to face Garaxion.

"...I...I thought we had something..." Garaxion said, sadness creeping into his voice.

Wrathion snarled. '' No. We didn't.''

Garaxion's eyes lit up with twilight fire as he growled, then roared as he attempted to crush Wrathion underfoot with his bone-like foot. Wrathion yelped and leapt out of the way, snarling at the dragon.

Garaxion roared, continuing to attempt to crush Wrathion underfoot. "THEN YOU DIE!" Wrathion kept jumping out of the way. Knowing he couldn't overpower the dragon, he turned and ran.

Garaxion stopped as he roared. "RUN NOW, WHELP! I WILL FIND AND STRIP YOU OF YOUR FLESH!" There was no longer sadness in his voice as he became furious.

Wrathion continued to run, Garaxion's words echoing in his ears. Had Garaxion cared for him that much?  
Wrathion shook his head and scowled. Garaxion was corrupted and he had kidnapped him AND the prince. And if he was true to his words then Garaxion had Anduin. He couldn't just... abandon his friend so he stopped running.

Garaxion sighed as he just hovered upwards then flew off.

''Garaxion?!'' Wrathion yelled out. He knew this was a foolish idea but if he could save Anduin then.. this was worth it.

However, Garaxion appeared to be already gone, but a note was left from where he took off. Wrathion went back to the spot and picked up the note, reading it's contents;

'I wish I never met you.'

Wrathion shook his head. It was only Garaxion so it didn't matter to him. But he HAD to find Anduin. But where could Garaxion be keeping him? Grim Batol? Wrathion didn't know but that was he only lead so he headed for the nearest town and ordered a  
flight to the Twilight Highlands. Wrathion hoped he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Me and Cake are trying to get a chapter out everyday ATLEAST and hopefully we can achieve that. We have no idea how long this is going to be but I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I never had any fanfic ideas until recently so.. here you go! Me and my friend, Cake are bringing on the sequel to when things just go wrong. I'm sorry if anyone was confused about who Garaxion was so I will explain. Garaxion is a twilight dragon and once the leader of a dragon council who sought to bring order to their flights. But Garaxion went mad and began to do horrid things under his evil master and began to worship the old gods. He was put down after the other leaders of the council discovered he had toyed with Wrathion and Anduin and they all had thought he was gone. Until now.


End file.
